


First Snow Day

by Realitymess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Boston boy cant believe that people haven't seen snow, Both soldiers are there so, Crack, Everyone's mentioned, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Romantic or platonic pick your poison, Snow, Snow Attack, Snowball Fight, Spy is mentioned, based on a meme, im bad at tagging, more at 11, oh boy first fic for tf2, seeing snow for the first time, snow down the shirt, thanks discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realitymess/pseuds/Realitymess
Summary: Sniper's never seen snow before. Scout introduces him to it.





	First Snow Day

It wasn’t very often that it snowed near the mercs base in 2fort. In fact, it rarely happened. But when it did, it  _ snowed _ . There would always be at least two inches, and everywhere you looked would be covered in a sheet of white. And boy was it cold.

Mundy on the other hand, or ‘Sniper’, had never seen snow before in his life, having grown up in Australia where it never snowed. So seeing this sudden white blob cover literally everything in the wasteland around him would be quite the shock, to say the least. 

  


“MUNDY! DUDE! YOU GOTTA CHECK THIS OUT MAN!” Mundy jolted out of bed, falling onto the hard floor of his trailer, or his mobile home away from home. Which just so happened to have a very uncomfortable metal floor.

“Shittt.” He groaned, standing up with the help of a nearby counter. That was gonna leave a nasty bruise. The knocking on his trailer persisted as he scrambled to his feet.

As soon as Mundy opened the door he got a strong blast of cold air. The white snow outside combined with the sun made for a blinding white blanket covering everything as far as the eye could see. Mundy shielded his eyes, stumbling back slightly as the shouter entered the trailer.

“Dude, you would not be-LIEVE how much snow is outside right now! This must be a record breaker or something, there’s snow fuckin’ everywhere. EVERYWHERE! This never happens here!” Jeremy, the scout on the RED team, was almost shaking with excitement through his puffed up winter coat. If Mundy remembered correctly, Boston was a place that got snow regularly in the winter, so Jeremy probably knew all about the stuff. Mundy however, was not prepared for this whatsoever.

“I thought this place didn’t get snow?” Mundy shut the door, shuddering at the sudden cold.

“Oh it does!” Jeremy bounced into a nearby seat, looking like a kid on Smissmas. “Occasionally. Guess they just never mentioned that. ‘Probably didn’t seem important.”

“Well, ain’t that bloody nice of them,” Mundy replied sarcastically.

“But at least you came prepared for this right?” Jeremy froze for a moment. “...right Mundy?”

“Y’see, Australia doesn’t really get this stuff.”

“Wait, at all? You’ve never seen snow up close?”

Mundy braced himself. “I guess not.” 

The uproar coming from the trailer shortly following could have been enough to start an avalanche nearby. Inside the trailer, Jeremy state of mind could be described as utter and horrified disbelief that there was a place on earth where it never snowed at all. What kind of country could even exist like that? What kind of people? Mundy himself had heard it all before, but the fuss Jeremy was making about all this was a bit too much for him.

“-just CAN’T BELIEVE that you’ve never even SEEN this shit before! You at least came with a jacket, right?!” Jeremy’s head snapped to look at him, catching a breath from his snow rant.”

Mundy sighed. “How much louder would you be if I said that I didn’t?”

Turns out, much louder. 

“Alright, alright I get your point Jeremy, never seeing snow is horrible and absolutely against the laws of nature.” Mundy said in a small attempt to calm him down. “I’m sure I can just layer the sweaters I packed or something. It can’t be that bad, right?”

“Fine.” Mundy’s posture relaxed as Scout stopped his never ending rant for a moment. “But you gotta make it quick, ok? Everybody’s waiting for us and I can’t leave ‘em hanging!”

“Yeah, sure. Be out in a bit.” As soon as Jeremy closed the trailer door Mundy slumped into the seat next to him. Sometimes the kid could be a bit too much for the other mercs, but Mundy had managed to stand it. And if you blocked out the non stop talking, he made for good company, which was saying a lot coming from an assassin who couldn’t afford this kind of friendship. He thrust open his closet, grabbing as many sweaters and hoodies as he could find.

“Holy shit.” Mundy stared at the expanse of white in front of him. It was like- well he didn’t really have a word to explain it. It was just so… blank. And cold. It was almost beautiful. But Mundy soon realized that the more you stand still the colder you are, so he kept moving, following Jeremy’s faint tracks still visible in the snow. 

As soon as he got to the RED base he was forced to duck as an onslaught of snow nearly hit his face. He quickly and effortlessly retreated behind a wall for cover, his breath coming out in thick clouds which he stared at in wonder for a moment before slowly peeking around the corner.

2fort had, yet again, become a battlefield for the opposing teams, but instead of fighting with bullets or explosives, it was a war fought with snow and ice, mercs of both colours were tossing snowballs - it was snowballs, right? - at each other with reckless abandon. The BLU soldier had somehow altered his rocket launcher to be able to fire snowballs as well, making for more than the average amount of chaos that comes with a snowball fight.

“SNIPER YOU COWARD!” He saw the RED soldier, plastered with snowball remains and motioning him to follow him. “GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT, MAGGOT!” Mundy chuckled to himself, running out from behind his precious cover, grabbing some stray snow in his bare hands. Besides, he had always been told he had amazing aim.

Midway through the battle, Jeremy caught a glimpse of the australian sniper, who was smiling ear to ear through the torrent of snowballs. He felt a sort of pride from introducing Mundy to snow for the first time, seeing him laugh his ass off at being hit for the first time only boosted his ego more. Suddenly, seeing as Mundy still hadn’t really been hit by anything yet, Jeremy got an idea. He subtly made a wide circle around Mundy, picking up snow as he went. Soon he had accumulated a sizeable pile of snow, loosely packed so it wouldn’t fall apart in his arms, that would just be sad. 

By now he was behind Mundy with a clear shot. Jeremy, quietly snickering to himself moved up to Mundy, who still hadn’t seen him. As he moved up to the merc he had the odd feeling that he was making the RED spy very proud. He shook it off, still clutching the snow, and prepared to jump. He saw Mundy bend down and make another snowball and took his opportunity to strike.

He didn’t miss his target.

The first thing Mundy felt was an oddly damp weight on his back, but when the dampness turned into a crisp feeling of cold soaking through the five sweaters he was wearing the gravity of the situation dawned on him. He turned around quickly to jump the attacker, holding his newly made snowball in his hand threateningly.

And then the snow fell down his shirt. 

“GAHHH!” He dropped his snowball, desperately trying to shake out the snow trapped between his shirt and his skin. “COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!” By this point he had attracted the attention of some of the RED team, dancing in circles while hysterically shaking the bottom of his shirt. While he wasn’t focusing on it, he could hear Jeremy laughing at his situation. Damnit, he was the one who did this. Mundy felt the snow slide out from his shirt, leaving him wearing five newly damp sweaters and a cold back. Jeremy’s laughter died down as he saw his victim gathering an even bigger glob of snow with a sinister smile, possibly rivaling the RED medics. Jeremy had the suspicion that now was the time to run away. So he did, both him and Mundy laughing as he raced to safety, or at least to another snow bank.

Now that he’d seen snow, Jeremy  _ had _ to take him skating. For revenge of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one picture of a guy throwing snow at his friend. Can't post it for some reason so here we are. Probably going to do more TF2 stuff.


End file.
